


Words From The Heart

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Anniversary fic. On a particular day, 3 individuals are tasked to write letters expressing their love to one another that must be read in private.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Words From The Heart

Disclaimers: I don't own Utapri. Broccoli does.

Words From The Heart

-Dawn-

Reiji got up before the sun even rose. He glanced from side to side, his lips curving into a smile at the sight. There really was nothing like waking up to his two most beloved people in the world. He shifted to gingerly touch his lips to their foreheads before squirming stiffly and sliding down the bottom edge of the bed in his attempt to get out of bed without disturbing his partners.

Reiji went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, he glanced at his phone for a second to look at the date. Ah, it's today, he thought. Luckily, he had finished his letters just in time. He looked up recalling the conversation about letters. Aiddie loved stationary, writing, and claimed it was a medium she most clearly expressed herself. Reiji who prided himself on being able to read her well thought that she expressed herself just fine. In fact, he was grateful that both she and Van were so open. Which in that moment the idea was thrown out, their enthusiasm lit up the entire room. What was Reiji'sschedule like today? He was up early he could make a quick breakfast and go on a drive before work...

  
He stepped into the kitchen and immediately started multi tasking. He wasn't so hungry, so for himself he decided on black coffee and lightly buttered toast. The two who were asleep may need some incentive to waking, so for them he decided to make some pancakes and some breakfast sausage. He whistled throughout the process only stopping to quickly ingest his food. He cleaned up after himself and hopped into the shower continuing the tune from before. Usually, he had his clothes ready for the day, unlike Aiddie and Van who both scrambled in the morning, but after writing his letters and stashing them the other night he fell off routine. When Reiji went to the closet to grab clothes, he saw an ensemble assembled with hat and all on a hanger. He chuckled, it must have been Van who arranged it. He quickly got dressed and felt in the pockets of the outwear that Van picked out. There were two intricately folded papers, by Van no doubt. He'd have to read later. There was one simple rule to what the three decided on. That the letters be read alone where they would be unbothered. Reiji looked checked for his essentials one last time and planted another kiss on Van and Aiddie before heading out.

The streets were empty and there was still the blue cast of the fading night that hung in the air that at that moment evoked a sense of peace and security. Reiji had his windows rolled down, enjoying the cool breeze that warmed as golden light broke through the darkness. What a wonderful start to a beautiful day! After this ride he would surely be more than prepared to perform at a hundred and ten percent! Reiji had taken the longest route to his destination and even ran circles around it. Eventually, he decided to park, and that's when he dug into his pocket to fish out the letters written to him. He still had plenty of time, after all. The first one was from Van.

_Rei/Reiji/Reichan~_

  
_A bright star, beautiful hair, raw talent, a smooth voice... I could go on.But I don't wanna get excited.  
Those are just a few things I am to take you on. _  
_If ya didn't pickup what I put down... Yer the best Rei chan <3 And I am coming for you!_

_Van_

Reiji chuckled. The message was what he expected from Van. It was silly and short but it held a lot of meaning. It was an affectionate letter laced with admiration and challenges. He was glad he had someone pushing him in the friendliest of ways to compete and yet encourage him. It truly was a unique dynamic. Reiji quickly folded the paper back up and then opened the other letter containing Aiddie's message. Immediately, he emitted a silly snort at the condition of the poor paper, wrinkled in a way Van's was not. He definitely was the one who folded it for her. After gathering himself, he read it.

_My dearest Clownfish,_

 _How should I put this? At first you were annoying. It was hard to watch you prance around and cracking  
jokes as you suffered._ _Although your intentions were good, it made me sick. I's because underneath it all,  
_ _I saw you and it hurt me. So instead, I chose to not like you._ _The fact is, you're impossible to dislike  
Without meaning to, I fell for your charms.. You make me laugh, you give me comfort  
__and most importantly, you see me. Please continue to rely on me, and I will do my best to  
__keep a smile on your face like you do for others._

_Your gal,_

_Aiddie._

Reiji put a hand over his heart and then just like with Van's letter he folded it back up and tucked it away. With those words he received... he would definitely have a great day.

-AfterNoon-

Breathing heavily, legs heavy like lead, relief washed over Van when he spotted a bench. He was really pushing himself, and it was a good reminder that he needed to take a break. The heat of the sun was intense making just being outside a grueling feat. Both he and his partners have experienced something similar, but today, he was glad that Aiddie was at home comfortable and fed. He smiled, thinking of how happy she was for a simple meal, as he took a long swig of water.

Jogging at the park was a nice warm up. Surely, the challenge would come later. Maybe Yama chan would give him a break? After all, he had to challenge nature itself today. Van decided he would do his best. Heck it is what he always does. Some days, he is able to do more than others... But maybe he could even be just a tad lazy today? After all, today was a special day for him and getting Yamato riled up a little could be fun.

Once Van stopped thinking about teasing Yamato his mind went blank. The sun had hid behind some clouds, making for cooler temperature. There was a slight breeze. Van was alone and he was at peace. He could even nod off right then and there. Alone. Suddenly, he felt wide awake. Now would be the perfect time. He opened up his drawstring bag and pulled out some papers and started reading.

_Van chan~_

_If I think about it too hard I might not be able to write anything. That's what I thought_  
_during this process. But you know what? I was right. Because you are that kind of_  
_person. You are spontaneous and vibrant... There's just a lot to you. I don't think that_  
_I have you quite pinned down yet. There is much to learn and I am already enjoying that journey._

_Rei chan_

Van felt a sting in his eyes but he shook it away. He had to get through the next letter. It was wonderful to know how Reiji felt. Perhaps he could try to explore Reiji's depths himself? There was a lot to think about and he knew that there would be even more after reading the next one.

_My Goofball,_

_You are seriously silly. But you can also be the most serious person I know. You have a natural warmth_  
_that draws people towards you and inspires them to be kind. You melt my worries away when I have them._  
_You improve yourself in private to appear like everything you do is effortless. I know because you told me,_  
_but there's so much you already so effortlessly that I can't tell what those things are._

_Your Goddess,_

_Aiddie_

Tears threatened to fall again, this time accompanied by the sniffles. Van did not stop it this time. His chest was full of love, of happiness. He raised his face to the sky, and openly wept.

Back at home, Aiddie stopped for a moment to inhale some yakult before setting it aside with the stash of empty bottles. She typed some more and then stared at the screen. Then stared at it. Then stared at it some more. She put her hands on her desk and pushed so that she rolled away from the desk on her roller chair, stretching her arms as she did so.

“What to do? Looks like I am stuck. Maybe I should do some cleaning?”

In spite of how chaotic the three of them appeared... they all were balanced when it came to cleaning. Each one had a specialty and dealt with all sorts of issues that could come up and that involved who got rid of bugs. There was plenty to do...Aiddie could fix the bed just in time for sleep, start the laundry and do some dishes...

Just thinking about it made her tired. But he had to start somewhere. She could use some motivation... She pulled open the drawer underneath the desk she was working on to take out the letters in it.

_Aiddie,_

_Thank you for seeing me. Thank you for being there to support me when I felt the most alone._  
_I cater to realizing the escape into dreams and fantasy. Dreams and fantasies are beautiful but a_  
_reality with happiness I can embrace and wake to is even better. I'm so grateful to have you at my side._

_Forever yours,_  
_Your Clownfish Reiji_

Right from the beginning, Aiddie's nose was already tingling and by the end she had to use her sleeves three times. Her own ugly crying did not deter her from rereading it a couple more times before delving into reading Van's letter with no preparation whatsoever.

  
_Goddess,_

_I much rather sing songs... but I suppose it is similar? You can't hear me, but this entire process I am hummin'_  
_all sorts of things and inside I am singin' all sorts of songs. Because that's what you make me do._  
_Everythin' I feel for you becomes music. I cherish and will protect your smile always._

_Van_

After finishing the letters, Aiddie curled into a ball. For a while she maintained that position, shaking as she sobbed on occasion. She wondered how she could even possibly deserve these two. Once she regained some composure she also made a resolve to check off some of the chores she thought about.

-Evening-

Aiddie set the last dish back in the rack by the sink and sighed. It was quite the productive day. Both Reiji and Van would be home soon. She could do some light sweeping and find something to watch as she waited on the food. Aiddie turned the TV on and set it to a random show, but what she was more interested in was the sequence of events that was going to happen.

Van came home first, followed by the food which shortly Reiji arrived after the delivery of. When Reiji arrived Aiddie and Van were already setting the table for dinner. The three quickly settled in, enjoying mundane banter and laughing it up.

“I see you had food delivered, that's so like you,” Reiji laughed.

“She's our impatient queen.” Van teased.

“Well yeah, if I cooked nothing would be done by now, I was already hungry and you know I can't think of recipes on my feet!” Aiddie puffed.

“It's ok, because it's all looks so delicious,” Van responded and taking plucking a small steaming bun from one of the containers he bit into it and exclaimed, “It IS delicious!”

“Yeah, I had this craving for dimsum!”

“I think it's a great choice,” Reiji complimented, reassuring the young woman.

“Sorry I didn't do anything special like cook for you guys, thanks for the food today,” Aiddie mumbled.

“Don't sweat it, we appreciate you,” Van reassured.

“Ah, so we are together...” Reiji cut in, steering the conversation into another direction.

“Yes, we are” The other two agreed.

“So, we were suppose to write letters to each other and when we come together we read a letter for the other two in the party right? Did anyone else...” Reiji trailed off.

Silence fell upon all three of them. It became something of a silent stand-off, three pairs of brown eyes all darting back and forth from person to person.

“Let's just say that I tried writing and it became something like a book,” Aiddie piped up trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, shrugging to emphasize the tone she wanted.

“With difficulty...” Van trailed off.

“I see...” Reiji followed, with a sigh.

“It's a lot isn't it?” Aiddie asked, “I thought I was ready to do something like express my self in an Oscar level speech about how feel about you both. But when it comes down to it...”

“We all kinda suck at this don't we?” Van chuckled.

“You didn't need to come at all of us like that!” Reiji scolded light-heartedly.

“I love you! Both of you!” Aiddie burst out, and like when she read the letters she felt herself wanting to cry again. But she wasn't going to let it happen. Not now.

"I love you too. Both of you.” Reiji repeated.

Me too, I love you two.” Van concurred.

For a while the three expressed those words in a refrain. They hugged one another, playfully touching and kissing, toppling over one another and finally sprawling onto their couch in a mess of tangled limbs. They somehow got comfortable and just like that, they retired for the night.

-Fin

A/N: Today is my self-ship anniversary and I am happy that I was able to complete this story right on time~ It has been personally quite the difficult time for me but writing this gave me happiness and I hope that the happiness I felt in writing this piece resonates with those who chose to take the time to read it.


End file.
